Daddy Dearest
by lathan-brucasfan
Summary: The sequel to Self Esteem. This is a SLASH, male/male parings. Now that Justin is luasting after his dad, will Jerry Russo, returne the feelings and lust after his eldest boy? Please read and review, and read Self Esteem first before reading this!
1. Chapter 1

Daddy Dearest.

**Warning:** This is a slash, which is **MALE/MALE** pairings.

**Rating: **M for sex scenes.

**Characters: **Justin Russo/Jerry Russo

**Summary:** A sequel to Self Esteem, now Justin really begins to fantasies about his Dad, in a very sexual way! Based around season 3 and onwards. Will Justin get his Dad the way he wants?

**Spoilers: **No.

Daddy Dearest: Chapter One: Infatuation/Obsession:

_Justin moaned as his dad deepened their kiss, pushing them back onto the couch, Jerry slid on top of him, his weight pushing down onto him. They panted as the kiss intensified._

"_Dad" Justin moaned as his Dad broke the kiss to look at his son._

"_Sorry Justin, sorry, I don't know what I wa-"He was cut off by Justin, whose lips had returned to his dads, his tongue pushing forward and asking for access. Jerry complied and opened his mouth to his son, who gladly took the opportunity to explore his sexual queries. Jerry panted against his son as they deepened the kiss, the fight for dominance kicking in. Justin began to thrust against his dad, who gladly returned the favour. Both felt each other's ragging hard on. _

"_More" Justin begged as he broke the kiss. Their grinding began to intensify and they were thrusting back and forth at a rapid speed._

"_OH MY GOD, I'M COMING!" Justin screamed as his orgasm approached. Jerry pulled back and quickly undid his son's jeans, un doing the belt and pulling the buckle loose, he pulled his son's jeans and boxers off. Justin's cock was fully hard, all 8 inches were throbbing. His pre cum leaking at a rapid pace. _

"_FUCK DAD!" Justin screamed, as Jerry moved down and put his son's dick into his mouth. Justin screamed in pleasure as his cock erupted and his sperm flew out in hot spurts. Jerry gagged as he felt his sons cock exploded._

"Justin get up" he opened his eye, Alex appeared, looking down at him.

"Get up, mum says were late" Alex said again as she walked off, grabbing her bag. Justin quickly rose.

"Fuck, it was just a dream!" he moaned and put his hands in his over his face, leaning back in bed and groaning!

* * *

Justin Russo continued to think about his fantasy/wet dream that involved his dad, and the more and more he thought about it, the more the idea of kissing his dad, having sex with his dad, was more and more appealing by the second. But common, do you blame me? He asked one afternoon as he watched his father serve customers at the shop. Jerry Russo was a complete spunk, he was such a dilf. Justin suddenly saw his mom lean out of the back window.

"Jerry honey, another dish is waiting!" She called out.

"Lucky bitch" Justin thought as he eyed his dad, making his way over to the counter.

"Justin, stop daydreaming and help with the orders, were flat out bud!" Jerry complained, waking Justin out of his daydream.

'Oh, sorry dad" Justin said, getting up and moving to table 4's dish.

* * *

The dreams continued to go on for, days, and even weeks. The dreams were soon driving Justin nuts, he wanted to just have his dad, be inside of him, and get over this stupid dream.

_He could smell his dad's breath, his cock was growing larger. Jerry nodded as they finally closed the gap between them. Their lips moulded together perfectly. The kiss was passionate, and their tongues fought for dominance. Justin moaned into the kiss, enjoying this for all the wrong reasons. God he was kissing his dad for god's sakes, and he was enjoying it way too much. Suddenly their kiss broke, panting rather hard; they looked into each other's eyes. _

"Just, you ok?" Someone said, rubbing his shoulder and waking him.

"What, Max, what the hell?" Justin said, making sure his bulge was hidden, and he lent against the pillow.

"Nice hard on bro" Max grinned as he saw his older brother Justin try to cover himself up.

"What would you know?" Justin sneered, trying to gain his dignity.

"You'd be surprised!" Max winking, turning and heading back to his own room.

"Wait, why did you wake me?" Justin questioned him.

"I don't know I felt like it!" Max smiled, as he suddenly ducked to avoid the oncoming object that Justin had just thrown.

"Dick" he muttered as he tried to get back to sleep but ultimately failed, his thought lingering back to his dad.

* * *

Justin's alarm was what woke him up. But he would soon wake up for another reason, a big reason, a reason that only intensifies his feelings for his dad. Making his way for the bathroom, Justin, pulled his shirt of, and pulled his pj's down, his hard on extending his boxers to their limits. Yawning, Justin didn't notice that someone was in the bathroom. Closing the door as he entered, he was then face to face with his dad, who I might add was completely naked!

"Wow, dad, shit, sorry!" Justin said, turning away and looking at the door, out of the corner of his eye he could see the reflection of his dad through the slightly fogged up glass. Justin made out his hairy body, and his muscled chest, with the slight look of fat. Justin knew it was a bad idea, but he couldn't help it, his eyes travelled down his dad' abdomen, his hair trail getting Justin even more excited.

"That's ok bud" Jerry said, grabbing the towel and covering up his naked torso. Justin sighed, he barley even looked at his dad's flaccid dick.

"Do you want me to leave?" Justin asked, hoping his dad would let him stay.

"Nah, I only need to dry, shave, brush my teeth, you can shower while I do that, just don't tell your mom!" Jerry said, as he made for the sink, he rubbed Justin's shoulder. Justin sighed at the touch, loving the feeling. He didn't know he was that loud, a small moan leaving his lips.

"You like?" Jerry asked, putting both his hands onto his son's shoulders and massaging them.

"Ah, yeah" Justin sighed, closing his eyes, and making sure to hide his now obvious and not to mention growing bulge.

"You're tense Justin, you need to talk about anything?" Jerry asked again as he put more pressure on his son's shoulder.

"Ah, I just really want to be the family wizard!" Justin only moaned, moving his body so he was now flush against his dad's hairy chest. Jerry felt a little uncomfortable, he tried to move,, his crotch now lined up with his son's. Jerry himself soon found himself moaning as he felt the warmth radiating off between the two. Justin's cock was now begging for release, he moved his bum and he felt it flush against his dad's crotch.

"Ah" Jerry suddenly panted out. Justin's heart beat intensified.

"Dad" Justin moaned. Jerry suddenly came back to his senses. He felt this was wrong and quickly made up a excuse to leave. Justin was suddenly left by himself in the bathroom, completely hard, and dripping with pre cum. It was no surprise that Justin came within three strokes of his cock. He moaned with his dad's name on his lips. His cum dripped down his fist, and landed on the floor. Justin panted, not believing that this had just happened!

TBC:

So here is the sequel for Self Esteem, so I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter. I'm not sure when the second will come along, but hopefully very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Daddy Dearest.

**Warning:** This is a slash, which is **MALE/MALE** pairings.

**Rating: **M for sex scenes.

**Characters: **Justin Russo/Jerry Russo

**Summary:** A sequel to Self Esteem, now Justin really begins to fantasies about his Dad, in a very sexual way! Based around season 3 and onwards. Will Justin get his Dad the way he wants?

**Spoilers: **No.

Daddy Dearest: Chapter Two: The Plan:

After a very hot and steamy encounter with his dad, Justin decided that it was time to get to action, time to get the car into gear. As soon as he was alone, Justin pulled out his most trusted book he knew. Grabbing its old edges, and opening the front page, he looked up the index. Smiling when he found what he was looking for, he turned to that page number. Immediately his happy mood disappeared, his heart sinking. Looking at the pages contents he sighed and fell back onto his bed.

"How the hell am I supposed to make this potion?" Justin said whispering to himself. Alex suddenly interrupted his thoughts as she entered the room.

'Justin, lunch is ready, hey what's this?" she said as she entered the room, and noticed the very old family potion book. Justin immediately got up and pulled the book out of his younger sister's hands.

"Nothing, just mind your own business!" Justin said, grasping tightly onto the hard cover.

"Justin, you don't need a potion to get a girl, man you're that desperate it's sad!" Alex said half laughing.

"For one Alex, just shut up, and I'm not desperate!" Justin defended.

"Well, that page says otherwise, if you really want someone, just ask Harper, but if you do break it off by the end of the day, just let her down easy ok?" Alex laughed loudly, as Justin smiled, and pushed her out of his room, slamming the door into her face. Justin sighed as he threw the book down, which opened to its previous page.

"Now, how the hell am I going to make this potion?" He said to himself, closing his eyes, With the title of the potion lingering in his mind.

"How to make yourself desirable to others!"

Finished!

Tune in for the next story that will be the final chapter in this three part series. Hope you liked, and please review and check back for updates!


End file.
